Quinn
Quinn is a female customer who made her first appearance as a closer in Papa's Taco Mia! Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tacodale Occupation: Lawyer Loves: Coffee Hates: Long Lines Quinn is one of the top lawyers in town, and offers legal representation for Papa Louie and his many franchises. Her law firm is now called “Just Quinn and Associates” after her longtime partner Timm abruptly left. Quinn only finds time once a week to dine out, and can be extra picky with her meals. Appearance Quinn's outfit includes a white blouse, purple coat with black patterns and skirts with the same design. A pocket watch is pinned to the left side of her jacket. She wears maroon shoes with black soles and laces. Clean-Up Her hair color changed to maroon and she wears sneakers. Styles Papa's Bakeria B Quinn's outfit includes a maroon/black striped blouse, black coat with black patterns and skirts with the same design. She wears purple shoes with black soles and black laces. H Quinn's outfit includes a white blouse, maroon coat with maroon patterns and skirts with the same design. She wears maroon shoes with black soles and black laces. During Halloween, she dressed like a cat. She has a cat ears, cat nose, cat whiskers and a tail. Orders Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita *Pork *Hot Sauce *Lettuce *Peppers *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Medium Cup *Marshmallows (Strawberries if not yet unlocked) *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Nuts *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *3 Pecan Pancakes *Cinnamon *4 Bananas *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Coffee with Cream Papa's Burgeria HD and To Go! *Bottom Bun *Mayonnaise *Medium Patty *Swiss Cheese *Mushrooms *Onion *Lettuce *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *3 Honey Mustard Wings *9 Carrots *3 Ranch Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria *Veggie Dog on a Pumpernickel Bun *Mayo *Pineapple Relish *Relish *Ketchup *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Diet Fizzo **Large Kettle Corn Papa's Cupcakeria As a Closer, Quinn's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Marshmallows *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Nuts *Hazelnut Swizzle, Waffle Cone Wedge, Hazelnut Swizzle *Cherry Papa's Pastaria As a Closer, Quinn's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Cookie Dough *Espresso Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Mint Shavings *Nuts *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry, Mint Bar Papa's Donuteria As a Closer, Quinn's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Wingeria HD * 3 Honey Mustard Wings * 9 Carrots * 3 Ranch Dips Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Green Peppers (left) *6 Olives (right) *8 Chicken pieces *Regular bake *8 pieces Papa's Cheeseria As a Closer, Quinn's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! As a Closer, Quinn's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Cupcakeria HD As a Closer, Quinn's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Bakeria As a Closer, Quinn's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Taco Mia HD As a Closer, Quinn's orders change with the holidays. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all 3 stickers in either game to get this outfit: Trivia *In Papa's Pancakeria, she is the only closer that asks for a small cup for her drink. *She helped Sarge Fan legally change his name and is mentioned in his flipdeck. *Quinn is the first female customer to have a flipdeck. *She, Peggy, and Foodini are the only customers to have blog segments named after them. (Quinn's Q and A, Peggy's Fan Art Round Up, and Foodini's Friday Games.) *She and Jojo are the only customers to remain as closers since the concept was created in Papa's Taco Mia!. * In Papa's Cupcakeria, she and Xolo are the two closers that normally order identical cupcakes (meaning both cupcakes have the exact same toppings and frostings). *The hypno-clock she wears appears as a lobby item in Papa's Taco Mia!, the game she debuted in. *Baseball Season is the only holiday where she doesn't order a cherry on her cupcakes. *She, Georgito, and Johnny are the only customers to order 9 of something in Wingeria. *During Halloween she dresses up like a cat *She is the only female closer in Papa's Donuteria not to order red velvet dough *She usually orders the holiday drizzle at Papa's Bakeria. Order Tickets Quinn Taco.png|Quinn's Taco Mia! order Quinn fr.jpg|Quinn's freezeria order Quinn's Pancakeria Order.png|Quinn's Pancakeria Order Quinn Burgeria HD.png|Quinn's Burgeria HD order Quinn Wingeria.png|Quinn's Wingeria order Quinn BTG.png|Quinn's Burgeria To Go! order Quinn Hot Dog.png|Quinn's Hot Doggeria order 5 quinn.png|All of Quinn's Cupcakeria orders throughout the holidays Quinn Freezeria hd.png|Quinn's Freezeria HD order 3 quinn.png|All of Quinn's Pastaria orders throughout the holidays 3 quinn 2.png|All of Quinn's Donuteria orders throughout the holidays Quinn WHD.png|Quinn's Wingeria HD order Quinn PTG.png|Quinn's Pizzeria To Go! order 5 quinn 2.png|All of Quinn's Cheeseria orders throughout the holidays. 4 quinn.png|All of Quinn's Bakeria orders throughout the holidays Gallery (Donuteria) Quinn Before Star Customer.png Quinn happy.png|Quinn as a Star Customer (Donuteria) Quinn's Halloween Costume before Star Customer.png (Donuteria) Quinn's Halloween Costume after Star Customer.png Quinn.JPG|Quinn quinns_qna.jpg|Quinn was involved with Matt and Tony in Quinn's Q&A. Quinnperfectorderinhotdoggeria.jpg|Quinn is happy in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Perfect quinn.png|Perfect in Hot Doggeria Quinnandjojo.jpg|Quinn sitting next to Jojo Perfect Quinn Order.png|Perfect in Taco Mia! quinn and marty.png|Quinn And marty cheering quinn and shannon.png|Quinn and Shannon Quinn, Timm, and Associates.png|Quinn & Timm's billboard before Timm left Quinn.jpg|Quinn's Thumbs-Up pic. Quinn.cake.png|Quinn perfect order at Cupcakeria meow.png|Meow. Quinn the kitty cat.png|Quinn, as an adorable cat for Halloween. Terms quinn.jpg|Quinn has to go through a lot of documents and she ain't happy DICE VIONE.png|Quinn is perfect in pancakeria PerfectQuinn.png|Quinn's perfect order in Papa's Cupcakeria! Quinn Pastaria.png|Another perfect Pasta Perfect Cupcakes for Quinn.png|Perfect in Cupcakeria Quinn ordered Akari's pasta.png|Angry Quinn in Pastaria. Quinn0.png|Quinn stuck in an animation. quinn's burger.jpg|this is quinn's burger in papa's burgeria HD (old photo) Framed photo.png|Quinn in the parade of Powder Point! Quinn perfect close.png|Quinn's perfect donuts during the Maple Mornings! Quinn 1.jpg|Quinn perfect in Donuteria Screen shot 2014-09-15 at 21.21.06.png|Quinn is angry after being given raw donuts (even though they have the toppings she requested) Quinnperfect.png|Quinn loves her perfect wings! Quinn Taco Mia Perfect.png|Quinn says her taco is perfect! Quinn's hot dogs messed up.png Quinn Freezeria Perfect.png|Quinn has a perfect sundae in Papa's Freezeria. qin.jpg|Perfect cheese sandqich for Quinn! muokkaa muähemmin.png|almost perfect in wingeria. Screenshot 2015-07-09-14-46-55.png|Quinn gives a 0 to her order 1656099 1507143119594325 6019527529637933858 n.jpg|Timm and Quinn waiting for a pizza Screenshot_39.png|Quinn waiting in Papa Arcade Game Screenshot_40.png|Quinn getting a good order at Papa's Bakeria Quinncleanup.png|Quinn's cleaned up look (not cleaned up from a shower)|link=Papa's Bakeria Quinn - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Quinn Style B in Papa's Bakeria Quinn the Cat!.png|Quinn's Bakeria Halloween costume, Quinn the Cat! QuinnPerfectCupcakes.png|Quinn's Perfect Cupcakes. Screenshot (19).png|Quinn has her perfect doughnuts in Maple Mornings! TM Debuts.png Fan Art Quinn art.png|Fan art of Quinn Quinnart.png|Another fanart of Quinn. Quinn Fanart.PNG|This is a watercolor painting by forumer Magicmusic|link=http://www.flipline.com/forum/index.php?topic=4582.315 Quinn's objection.png|Artwork of Quinn's objection QuinnObjection.gif|Quinn's objection by MIC. (click for animation) Quinn.PNG|EightballPixels strikes again! Another sprite edit. Timm and quinn.jpg|fan art up-Timm and Quinn meeps_quinn.jpg|Made by D-Walker ChibiMaker_quinn.jpg|Quinn's Chibi version EFoL.png|Collab Customers made by Almei itquinn.png|by birthday-cake-oreos. im gay for quinn. quinn halloween chibi.jpg|Quinn as a chibi, wearing her 'Style H' Costume. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Q Characters